


Loving strangers

by special_k



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_k/pseuds/special_k





	Loving strangers

  


Она старше меня лет на десять. Наверное. Я не знаю точно. И мне не приходит в голову спрашивать. Я знаю только, что ее зовут Ольга, что у нее на носу двадцать одна веснушка, и что у нее хороший парикмахер: ровные, идеальные черты ее каре подчеркивают легкую угловатость лица, делая его еще немного уже, а насыщенный черный цвет волос играет на контрасте с белой кожей и огромными голубыми глазами. Все это замечательно вписывается в мой стандарт красоты: такой вот шаблонный, банальный. В силу возраста, может быть?

Мы идем по мокрой улице, едва соприкасаясь локтями — непозволительно близко для случайных знакомых. Она держит над нашими головами зонтик, а сама корпусом почти незаметно склоняется в мою сторону. Я болтаю о какой-то чепухе. И не надо наверное — да и странно, на самом деле — говорить о таких вещах с человеком, которого видишь в первый раз в жизни.

А дождь все усиливается. Совсем-совсем не хочет заканчиваться. Но он теплый, теплый, насколько теплым может быть дождь в середине сентября, дождь, полный запахов осени, несущий в себе сорванные с деревьев, вывесок, прохожих цвета, умывающий улицу этими красками. Танец, вихрь, карнавал — все смешивается в воде, и я не помню, как оказалась абсолютно голая в душе вместе с Ольгой, и я не знаю, как так вышло, что ее руки скользят по моему мокрому телу, ласкают меня, и происходит ли это все на самом деле, или же это моя фантазия, распаленная духотой вечера, близостью чужого тела, остротой ощущения опасности? Я не знаю. Я не могу знать. Я стою с закрытыми глазами и _вижу, точно вижу_.


End file.
